A Viking and a Swan
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: "Pleasure, Bella Swan." She replied, raising her brow in amusement as he kissed the back of her hand and gave her a mock bow. "Enough Charm Viking, if all goes well tonight you may even get lucky." She taunted as she hopped off her stool and sashayed out the door.


**Title: A Viking and a Swan**

 **Pairing** : Bella/Eric

 **Author:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Prompt** : Prompt #8 write a dialogue between the only two people at a bar late at night on Christmas Eve. One has a cell phone on the bar that keeps ringing.

 **Disclaimer:** May contain some violence and much swearing. It's also a little cracky, fluff, hellooooo handsome type of ficlet.

* * *

 **Third POV**

A scowl was the prominent feature on Bella's face as she threw back another drink and gestured for another. She had been in Fangtasia for three hours now, turned down a number of hungry bloodsuckers and still refused to answer her phone that was once again ringing.

"And what is a tiny human like you doing in a place like this on Christmas Eve?" A voice like honey asked to her right.

"Fuck off." She muttered bitterly as she threw back the last of her drink once again before pouring another from the bottle the bartender graciously left for her.

The vampire chuckled. "Feisty I like that, but this fine establishment is mine can't really do that."

Bella turned her head to the right and peered up at the vampire before her. He was tall and handsome that was for sure but with an air of arrogance and superiority, qualities she did not care for. Though because of her _gift_ she could see all that he was - his past-self overlaying on top of his modern self.

"You look better with longer hair Viking." Was all she said before taking another sip of her good Ol' friend Jimmy before she found herself spun around and pinned to the bar.

"How do you know me? I have never seen you before nor smelt a scent like yours in this area. Who are you and what are you?" He snarled darkly.

"It's a gift." She replied blandly, holding up her bitten wrist. "Half-breed."

Eric let the girl go instantly as he took in the bite of a day walker on her wrist, his finger trailing over the cool flesh of the bite to the warmth of her own. "How are you not a full Day-Walker?"

Bella snorted and turned back to her drink, eyeing the blasted fucking phone once more. "I was friends with the natives near my home and amongst them was a shaman, who of course I went to for help when I realised that the venom was spreading. What the fuck he did, I do not know but now I'm stuck between human and leech."

"Okay, I can accept that considering all the Supes that exist in this god forsaken world." He replied before sitting down on the empty stool next to her. "But what I do not get is your gift and why you are here on Christmas Eve, isn't there usually some festive stuff you all do? And why are you ignoring phone calls?" He asked.

Bella once again turned her head towards the Viking and snorted in amusement. "You see, I have a shitty hand with luck, luck and fate are cruel mistresses and like to fuck with my life. While I'd rather be at home and eating ice cream while watching whatever crappy Christmas movie on TV." She started before throwing back another drink.

"But you see, I come home from work to find my boyfriend of three years fucking my best friend and roommate on MY bed, it's a typical fuck you boy screwed me over situation. So I punched him in the face, swiped his keys and wallet before driving off into the sunset, found myself here and decided to have a drink." She finished, giving him a lazy smile that seemed almost predatory to him.

Eric raised his brows amused at the tiny hybrid next to him and swiped a glass from the shelf before pouring himself a drink. "Well he sure is an idiot, if I were him I would not even dare to look at another with a woman like you on my arm."

The laugh that escaped her lips was dry and yet a bit hysteric. "You know for an old vampire, I would have hoped you had better pick-up lines, compliments or advice. You sir, are surely lacking."

"And I have never had to try this hard before." He quipped in return, causing her to smirk. Besides Sookie, all other women, human and Supes alike threw themselves at his feet. It was not often that a woman turned him down or even showed little interest in him at all, it was quite refreshing to be honest.

"I have a question, what is a vampire like you doing here by yourself on Christmas Eve talking to me? I heard you clear out the bar about an hour or so ago." She asked him, swirling her drink around with the tip of her finger.

 _Ah…_ "You are not the only one to have bad luck in the romance department. The woman I was interested in decided to play the, what do they call it now…" he trailed off with a frown.

"She decided to be interested but only to get what she wanted?" Bella supplied, earning a nod in return. "That sucks."

Both Eric and Bella turned their eyes back to the cell phone that was once again vibrating annoyingly on the bar. John's name flashed across the screen near mockingly before finally ringing out. One would think that the ignored calls would give them a clue but not John and apparently not Anna as well.

"What do you say we go make the night a bit more interesting before the sun comes up?" Eric asked as he saw her scowl deepening.

Bella shot him an interested look. "What do you suggest Viking?"

"Oh, a little mayhem and destruction to a selective group of humans and vampires." He supplied causing her to grin wildly.

"I like the way you think…" She trailed off, realising now that she didn't actually know his name.

"Eric Northman." He chuckled out.

"Pleasure, Bella Swan." She replied, raising her brow in amusement as he kissed the back of her hand and gave her a mock bow. "Enough Charm Viking, if all goes well tonight you may even get lucky." She taunted as she hopped off her stool and sashayed out the door.

Eric couldn't help but laugh and follow her, looks like it would be an interesting Christmas after all.

* * *

 **Author Note: Hopefully when i can think something awesome I'll add more to it! Also congrats to everyone else who wrote for this challenge and to those who won! Thanks to those who voted for this story too, it came 3rd!**


End file.
